1. Field of the Invention
The embodiment relates to a refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is home appliance that stores foods in a refrigerating or freezing state. The refrigerator is home appliance that drives a freezing cycle by electronic parts included therein and cools a storage space therein by directly/indirectly using a cool air generated by the freezing cycle.
Many efforts to develop technologies for a large-sized and multi-functional refrigerator have been made in recent. Further, many investments have been made to improve a design of a refrigerator. Many users are tending to prefer products wherein an external appearance of a refrigerator is gracefully designed. In particular, the users are tending to prefer products that the front surface of the refrigerator is smoothly treated and a border line between doors is not exposed. For this reason, a refrigerator wherein doors separately provided to be protruded at the front surface of the doors are removed and the handle portion is exposed to the outside is being launched in the market.
A need exists for a refrigerator in which a dispenser structure for dispensing water/ice, which is provided at the front surface of the refrigerator, is not exposed to the outside, according to the consumer preference.